


Rainy Nights & Late Confessions

by orphan_account



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Reader is gender neutral, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 12:04:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14332101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A merciless rainstorm and broken heating system has left you cold to the bone. Luckily, you have Maximilien waiting at home to warm you up.





	Rainy Nights & Late Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> For michaelmyersbutt on Tumblr! If you’re interested in having me write a certain fic, feel free to contact me on Tumblr at pockethealing.

You rested your head against the taxi cab window as you watched the rain mercilessly pummel the city just outside. A faint feeling of gratefulness washed over you as your driver continued on through the night, ushering you towards your destination. If Maximilien hadn’t called, you would have been walking back to your shared apartment in the bone-shivering cold rain. 

Despite it, you couldn’t help but admit it was pretty. The way the city lights reflected off the puddles, created a beautiful light show that practically entranced you as you sat in the back seat patiently. It wasn’t until the car came to a sudden stop that you realized that you had pulled up to the apartment building. You gave the driver a quick thanks and pulled your hood over your head. 

It took a mad dash but you made into the lobby without getting too drenched. It was as you headed towards the elevator that you took in the beautiful granite floors and mirrored ceilings. If it weren’t for Maximilien, you would have never been able to afford to even step foot into a place like this. As always though, when the two of you agreed to move in together he demanded the best of the best for you. 

Once in your apartment, you quickly stripped yourself of your jacket. You cursed your lucky slightly though, as your apartment’s heating system had been broken and left you and Maximilien waiting for a crew to come out and fix it. 

“You must be freezing,” Maximilien’s deep voice practically grumbled.

“Yeah,” you let out a shaky breath and looked in his direction. As per usual, he was donned in his freshly pressed suit. “I love the rain but God, the freezing winds are enough to get to anyone.” 

As you talked, Maximilien made his way around the couch and placed down a tray that you couldn’t help but eye curiously. He picked up one of the thick throw blankets that rested on the couch, and made his way to your side. 

“I suppose it’s a good thing I don’t have skin, then. I called the heating company earlier, though. They will be here tomorrow to fix our unit. Until then…” He carefully wrapped the blanket around your shoulders, bundling you up in a warm cocoon, “let me take care of you.” 

You couldn’t stop the smile tugging at your lips as he lead you by your hand over to the far too expensive couch. Carefully, he helped you sit down before reaching for the tray and grabbing one of the cups. 

“And what's this?” You ask as he hands you the warm cup. The steam was already warming up the face and you quickly took in a deep breath. Whatever kind of tea it was, you were already grateful for it. At least you had feeling in your nose again. 

“Cinnamon apple tea. I wasn’t quite sure on which to get but the clerk said it would make you feel… homey.” He paused in thought for a moment before settling on the right word and taking a seat next to you. 

‘“It’s perfect.” Eager to hide the blush arising, you took a deep sip from the comforting tea. 

A sigh of relief escaped from you as you leaned back, the warm beverage quickly chasing away the small chill that was still stuck with you. As you relaxed into the couch, Maximilien wrapped an arm around you and settled in on the cushion just next to you. He wasn’t one to cuddle too much, but on the rare moments that he ignored his personal bubble and stuck close to you, were ones you’d always cherish. 

You two had met just over a year ago and had been inseparable since. You knew the risks and the potential danger you could have been dragged into just for being with a man who was so notorious, but you endured the fear. And here you were, living with him and being the happiest you had been your entire life. 

After a small moment, you leaned the side of your head against Maximilien’s suited shoulder. Whenever you were this close to him, you could feel the gentle and warm hum of his processing core deep within. In a way, it had reminded you of a heartbeat- something that ticks within and leaves you feeling cozy and relaxed. 

“I love you.” His sudden comment shook you from your thoughts. Sure he had said it before, but this felt different. 

“I love you too, Max.” You reassured, lifting your head slightly so you could get a good look at his face. 

“I am serious when I say I would do anything for you. I want to make sure you know that. I knew the moment I saw you that this, what we have, wouldn’t just go away.”

You finished your tea, the cinnamon tickling the back of your throat as you sat the empty cup back down on the coffee table, “come here.”

Without waiting, you lifted the side of the blanket he was on, and wrapped it around him as well. You had made sure to get large enough blankets in case he ever wanted to use them along with you- even if he pretended to be a big baddie who never needed to bundle up as well. You draped the blanket around his shoulders and he instinctively pulled the edge of it around tighter. 

The rain outside continued to pound against the large glass windows as the two of you got comfortable on the couch. You interlocked your arm with his and curled your legs underneath yourself. Once you were settled, the two of you began to watch the harsh weather outside. It didn’t take too long for rolling mist to crawl across the dead empty street, and for the moon to inch higher and higher into the deep night sky. 

“I could sit here with you forever.” Was the last thing you finally mumbled out, before allowing sleep to take over.


End file.
